


Supernova

by shiro_with_blueberries



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Kiss in the Dark, M/M, but hoo boy what a kiss, its literally them kissing, kiss, tsuzukazu, tsuzukazuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_with_blueberries/pseuds/shiro_with_blueberries
Summary: Day 3: Precious thingsTsuzuru and Kazunari find each other in the dark. A star dies.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	Supernova

Day 3: Precious things

“Oh, Tsuzuroon! What are you doing here this late?”

Tsuzuru raised his gaze towards Kazunari, who closed the storage room door after he got in and walked towards him.

“Ah, Miyoshi. I’m just looking for something for the next play. Matsukawa says it’s in here, but I can’t find it…”, he said while he opened a box and carefully looked at its inside. Then he added: “What about you?”

Kazunari leant against the wall, staring at Tsuzuru while he was still minding his business. Since he was so focused, he didn’t expect him to notice his constant gaze on him.

“He also asked me for help with that. We could search together!”

His eyes pierced him once more, a subtle smile joining them later.

“Sure thing.”

That made Kazunari smile, too. They sure would have looked dumb from the outside. They both wondered when something was gonna happen, if it did, because not even in their wildest dreams could they dare of thinking that far ahead. But then, something did indeed happen. Both of them suddenly disappeared when the lights turned off.

“What? A blackout?” Tsuzuru guessed.

“Looks like it!”

“Ugh. Should we go outside and see what happened?”

“Wait. Where are you?”

A chuckle could be heard from Tsuzuru before he spoke spoke, probably one of those difficult to repress when the lights are off and there’s someone else in the room.

“I’m here!”

Both of them felt about the darkness, trying to find each other, until they were able to grab the fabric of their clothes.

“Found you!” Kazu jokingly pointed out the obvious.

But after that, everything left was silence. They didn’t know what they were exactly touching, but there was no doubt in the fact that it was them, because they could see each other just some seconds ago. However, all they could see was an absolute black pitch surrounding them. Because of that, none of them could see how their smiles slowly faded when the sound of their breaths made them notice how close they actually were. They could have just put some distance between them and looked for the door, but the temptation of that situation was difficult to ignore.

Tempting fate, Tsuzuru slowly moved his hands to guess where Kazunari was exactly standing to picture him in front of him, grabbing his sweatshirt. Kazunari didn’t dare move when that happened. If that contact was broken, maybe he would lose him among that darkness. That curious hand wandered around him, moving from his tummy to his shoulder, and creating a path through his arm only to stop on his wrist. Kazunari’s own grip weakened as he closed his eyes, only to find more darkness. It felt like a dream to both of them, since they couldn’t see what was going on, but their chests still burnt in anticipation.

The sound of their breath was the only thing their senses could get, besides their physical contact. Maybe that was why all of it affected them like electrical discharges that made their hearts beat too fast, drumming enough to be heard by themselves as well. It was like a solace, somewhere they could afford acting like that because no one, not even the other, would fully notice. That was why they were drowned by the false feeling that no consequences existed further than that absorbing darkness, even if that precious moment was getting close to be a sparkle of light among it.

Tsuzuru didn’t exactly know what to expect when the same hand went back towards Kazu’s shoulder. Kazu tried not to deeply sigh when that brush coming from his fingertips reached his cheek. He could feel that burning sensation through his eyelashes, barely touching his nose, until he slowly got to his lips. He felt a tiny jolt from the other when he reached them. Kazunari softly gasped, and his grip got stronger as he felt his head subtly falling backwards. He caressed them a bit, imagining how he looked in that very moment, wondering what expression he would be making. They both were glad they couldn’t see, though. It made them feel released from their actions.

Close enough for their breaths to mix, clearly audible for the other, Tsuzuru moved his thumb to the edge of Kazunari’s lips. His eyes were only half closed when the gap started closing. Kazunari didn’t know exactly what he was doing, or whether their lips would finally end up meeting or not. When they did, it felt like one of the unhurried caresses he was feeling before, but it intensified the bubbles sparkling in his stomach, and it gave him goosebumps. Everything was so slow they sometimes doubted if something was really happening or that was a vivid hallucination. But everything that was going on inside of them, even if their surroundings were empty, were definitely there. And they were kissing in that nothing.

They had no idea where to put their hands, even if anywhere would do. They were scared an abrupt move would break that kind of spell that guided them into a trance, and that made both of them hesitant and nervous. Every single sound their lips made was all they could hear besides some soft sighs and their breathing, which made everything seem louder. It was overwhelming. But they could feel their hearts piercing, begging for more. They kept touching each other, still scared of shattering everything into tiny pieces, and Tsuzuru finally released his wrist to play with his hand instead, making everything even more real. Their fingers left caresses, they intertwined and grabbed and wandered through the other. Kazu’s other hand travelled to Tsuzuru’s chest, only to grab Tsuzuru’s hoodie again by pure instinct, needy but softly.

They were enjoying the slow and subtle pace, but they couldn’t control their desire for more either. Just a bit, they thought, while knowing that they couldn’t have enough of that feeling now that they tasted it. Tsuzuru’s hands made their way towards Kazunari’s hips, and he let them lay on him in spite of his hesitation, drawing him closed, feeling more of his body against him. That gesture made electricity invade Kazunari’s guts while he shivered. Almost immediately, he felt the urge to part his lips and deepen the kiss. It was difficult for both of them not to moan in excitement, even more when they tilted their heads, making the kiss fit even more. His hand also went way up to Tsuzuru’s neck, almost desperately, yet still painfully slow.

Tsuzuru was absolutely drunk on that feeling of emptiness besides Kazu’s body and sounds. He was almost breathless, but he wouldn’t miss the opportunity of softly biting his lower lip when he stopped to gather some necessary air. That made Kazunari sigh fondly, voice traces escaping his throat, releasing his tension a bit. He caressed his nape and his hair before making their kiss resume, tiptoeing a bit to reach a bit higher. Those caresses made Tsuzuru want to do the same. He slipped his hands under Kazunari’s shirt and traced some nonsense through his lower back.

They were just tempting each other at that point, wondering how far they could possibly go like that. Of course, Kazunari was weak to those big and warm hands exploring his skin, and his body couldn’t seem to decide if he was excited and nervous or extremely relaxed as he arched his back to get even closer to him. Drawn by the mix of his own flooding feelings, he dared tempting Tsuzuru’s lips with his tongue. It made Tsuzuru lurch, legs weak trying to support his weight and kind of failing. Almost immediately, he stuck his tongue out to meet Kazu’s, and slipped it into his mouth, starting a slow dance between them.

Irremediable but certain, Kazu let go a tiny pleased moan as he followed Tsuzuru’s lead with the entirety of his body. He couldn’t help but tighten the grip on his chest, feeling like he would lean almost all his body weight on him. Tsuzuru never heard his voice like that before, and it felt as though it was impossible that he was the one who provoked it. That hand burnt on his chest in an addictive way, to the level of wanting that feeling over all of his body, which made him pant out of utter desire as soon as they took a new breath.

Both of them were out of oxygen when that happened, numbness still reigning over their minds. Kazunari stared towards where Tsuzuru’s eyes were supposed to be, and he got inexplicably shy. That really happened. It felt like a dream, but it definitely wasn’t. He could tell by the ticklish feeling on his lips, the sparkly sensation getting even to his toes. Overwhelmed by that aftermath, he buried his face on Tsuzuru’s shoulder in something close to an embrace, longing for the feeling of reciprocity and being squished back.

The feeling of being surrounded by nothing but Kazu’s arms was mesmerising. Tsuzuru found himself asking how would Kazunari’s face looked at that moment, too. Would he be blushing? Would his eyes shine even more? Would his lips be swollen from their kiss? He didn't know any of that, but he kind of didn't need to. He just longed for his warmth, and tightly hugged him back while burying his nose and lips on his hair, making Kazu deeply sigh once more.

They wondered what would be next, what they were feeling, they wanted to hold on to it as much as they could, but there was still this irrational fear of everything having been a dream. The need of letting the sensation drag on led Kazu’s lips towards Tsuzuru’s neck to leave a trail of kisses, going up until he found the end of his lips once more, only to stay there leaving a long, sweet and delicate kiss, drowning himself in shyness. Tsuzuru sighed once more due to his actions, sensing that kiss so fragile against the edge of his skin, scared of the feeling that something could break if he breathed too loud or his heart beat too fast. So long, so slow, so falsely eternal. It had to come to an end.

Tsuzuru let his forehead rest on Kazunari’s as soon as it happened. Their hands weren’t moving anymore, since they didn’t need that to feel the other’s presence. They were slowly coming back to reality, and it felt almost vertiginous. Shyness got to Tsuzuru too. They both wondered whether they would have to say something out loud or not. But Kazunari wanted to peek at reality before coming back to their senses, just a little bit. He separated his body from Tsuzuru’s and unlocked his phone.

It felt like seeing the world through some kind of filter. Now that he was actually staring at Tsuzuru, everything gained a sudden real weight. Their eyes were shining to the other’s amusement, their lips looked as appetising as they could have imagined, even if they didn’t know what kind of face they were making themselves. They did know, though, that the other would always look beautiful. That view, unavoidable and real, sucked every last trail of sanity that could have remained in them.

And, as suddenly as it was gone, the light was back. Nothing could have felt more anticlimactic in that very moment. Like waking up with a rush, their heads felt dizzy and their eyes were itchy. More importantly, their cheeks were tinted with a bashful red, unable to return the stare at the other, not knowing exactly when the eye contact broke. Their minds were spinning at the speed of light, trying to figure out what just exactly happened, and where did that leave them now that they were back in the real world. Acting out on a whim, they started babbling the first thing that came to mind.

“I- uh… maybe we should keep searching for…” Tsuzuru started, staring directly at a wall.

“Yeah! The thing. Yeah. Matsukawa and all. Of course. Yes.” Kazunari followed him, as if the floor was the most interesting thing on Earth.

They started searching without remembering what they were exactly looking for, stealing glances at each other and praying every possible god for the lights to go out again, so they could go back to that place where nothing but them could exist. That place was perhaps similar to a supernova. They found each other in the dark and a star died. Something reaching its limit, a combustion of energy so big and shiny before it fades and creates something else, something different. Maybe a beautiful thing could be born from it, too. Maybe that wasn’t just a dream, but a bright explosion in the darkness as a premonition of what was about to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @/PurisuRisu on Twitter!!! She not only did the most beautiful fanart ever (link below!!), but she also helped me a lot during the writing process of this! Thank you so much, bub. Ilysm. Also, thanks to my wonderful beta imma smooch u I LOVE U. Don't forget leaving a comment if you liked (please my eyes hurt from writing i need love). Thank you so so so much for reading!
> 
> https://twitter.com/PurisuRisu/status/1352016348164059141?s=20


End file.
